


Shadows

by Vicky4s



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky4s/pseuds/Vicky4s
Summary: Katheryn Stark is the daughter of the genious Tony Stark. When her lite gets in  danger, someone of SHIELD appers to save her. To return the favor she must help a certain Captain to get to know the new would.Will Steve Rogers acept the help or he will definitly fall un love with her?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

The night was extremely cold. But then again, if iyou have asked her, Boston was always cold. She completely hates it, but for pure pride, she hadn´t said yet a word to her father about it. She was only fifteen years old and she was studying in Harvard medical school. But then again, she was a Stark. 

Katheryn Stark got out of the building where she had this study group. She totally hates those groups. Always asking things about her father. So, when people start partying and said goodbye to their books, Katheryn said goodbye to them and decided it was time to go to her dorm. 

Out she was greeted by an empty street. She cursed under her breath while she was walking and fighting with her coat. Katheryn hadn´t walked too much when she notices something strange. Her bodyguard wasn´t anywhere to be seen. People had tried to make fun of her so much because she was going with a bodyguard to collage, but she didn´t fight that with her father, she was fifteen. She wanted him to come, but she was already use to see less of Tony Stark than the usual. 

Thinking she could be safe, after all she was only walking a couple of blocks alone. She continues her small journey. Minding her own busines and thinking about doing some homework and eating some take out. It was between the moment she was deciding in trying pizza or Chinese when she felt someone was walking behind her. Feeling a cold shiver over her body, and not because of the cold weather. She starts to walk quickly. But the fastest she walks, the man continue to move behind her. Katheryn run, moving her legs as quickly as possible. When she was about to get into an old building, another man appears in front of her, blocking her way. 

“This will be easier if you don´t run” one of the men said getting close to her. 

Katheryn was about to scream, when something even more impressive happened. The man that was getting close to her, was shot by an arrow. And she turns around just in time to see the one behind her fall into the floor, killed by another arrow. 

“Please don´t run, I am here to protect you” the voice of another man said into her left. Katheryn was prettified. At her young age, she was used to see dead bodies, but not people getting killed in front of her. In fact, she feels she couldn´t move at all, because she was just too scared. “My name is Clint, and I am here to protect you Katheryn”. 

“And how do I know you are saying the truth?” she didn´t know, but she did have the courage to asked him. Katheryn even looked at Clint directly into his eyes. 

“Your Grandfather, he asked us to take care of you” Clint answered and that definitely wasn´t an answer she was waiting for. Clint laughs about the shock expression she had in her face “Come with me, it's not safe in here. I will explain you everything and I am going to let you call your father if you want”. 

He offers her his hand in a very gentle way. Katheryn took a moment to decide. The man had actually saved her life, and she hadn't meet anyone that would actually do that. Slowly she took his hand, not knowing that a big more adventure would begin for her in that said moment. 

\------------------------------------------- 

5 years later. 

Katheryn stretches in her bed and sighs. She rubs her eyes with her hands and sits in her bed. “Morning Jarvis, what time is it?” she asked the AI while she see the windows open to revel a beautiful view of Malibu. 

“Good morning Miss Stark, its 9:30” was the answer the AI gave to ger. 

“Shit!” Katheryn jumps of her bed and drags a pair of slacks and shirt. But immediately she courses under her breath “dam Clint and his stupid training” she murmured to herself, her legs were killing her. Trying again but more slowly this time, she finishes getting dress “Jarvis, I thought you were going to wake me up before my Dad leaves this morning”. 

“Mr. Stark is still in the house; he is waiting for you” Jarvis said. 

“Great, thank you Jarvis” with one look in her mirror while she finishes a loose ponytail with her black hair, Katheryn got out of her bedroom and walk directly to the kitchen. 

First, she quickly grabs a cup of tea and a pair of analgesics for her sore muscles. After that, she walks slowly to the bottom part of the house, where her father was hearing music loudly and working in one of his cars. Katheryn enters the code in the door and walk directly to kiss her father in the head before sitting in the car he was working on. 

“Morning sleepyhead” Tony said to her, while he was focus on repairing the motor. 

“Morning” she said after she drink of her tea and her pills “How was the award thing?” she asked with a devilish smile in her face, she knew her father hadn´t actually go to receive the thing. 

Tony snort “it was...entertainment” he answers and he saw her rolling her eyes “what?” 

“Nothing” Katheryn quickly said leaning closer to him and giving him a screwdriver that she knew he was going to need “I just heard Pepper complaining about taking a laundry of a girl it wasn´t me. So, I guess if she is suffering, I can make you suffer a bit” she gave him a look while Tony took her cup and take a sip, making a face since she wasn´t drinking any coffee. Since she was seventh years old, she had bought a dress to her father's weeding. Obviously that dress didn´t fit her anymore, but she had made it clear to her father that she really wanted Pepper to be that bride. 

“And why are you making me suffer?” Tony asked and for the first time she had get there, he stop working and only look at her. He was inspecting her face, like if that way he could remember if she had forgot to do something important with his daughter. He had had Katheryn when he was still a teen. His mother had help in the beginning. But when Maria Stark had died, it had only been Katheryn and him. Tony knew he never would win the prize of best dad in the world. But he has tried to give his daughter everything he could. 

Katheryn sigh and with a moment of silence she starts doing a very well imitation of her father. “Please Kat, I am going to be at the Ceasear Palace. Don’t be so bored, come...let's take the price, play a little. A bit of father and daughter celebration for your birthday”. 

“You said parties where boring” Tony point at her with the screwdriver as if that was his best defense to have completely forgoten about his daughter the previous night "it's like if you aren´t my daughter. I was right, you need to go out. Just. Don´t follow your father steps. Don’t see any boys or girls if you are into that. 

Katheryn didn´t said anything in the beginning. His father had repeat so many times those words, that there was a moment that start hurting when he consider her so boring. 

“Ey” Tony lift her chin and force her to look at him in the eyes “did I really hurt you for not been with you last night?” 

“No, I didn´t want to wear that dress Pepper bought to me. I hate pink, just don’t tell her please” she answered genuinely and smile. Tony seems to believe that and start working again. “Dad, did you forget about my birthday? Did you forget about Pepper´s too? You know, mine is first then is...” 

“No, I didn´t” Tony interrupt her with a cocky grin “I even have a gift for you”. 

“Good. And speaking about gifts...” Katheryn gave him a smile that knew would have Tony said yes easily “I saw this beautiful Audi, its black...and if you want me to forgive you about last night, it’s a good way to start”. 

Tony was about to answer when Pepper enters the room, turning of Tony´s music. “Don´t turn of my music” he complains. 

“Hi Pepper, happy birthday. Gues what? My father is going to finally buy me a car” she said so excitedly that she actually looks like a little girl. 

“I haven´t said yes” Tony interjects but none of the women in the room thought he could actually have a no in that situation. 

A notification in her phone made Katheryn to take it out of her slacks. She scrolls and text while Tony and Pepper where discussing. When she finally put the phone back in her place, Tony had just finished a very close and what it looked like intimate conversation with Pepper. 

“Kath, are you staying here so I can give you the gift after I get back from this thing?” asked Tony helping her daughter out of the seat of the car of where she has been. 

“Of course, I love gifts. And I also love cars too” was Katheryn´s answered while she smiles and kiss Tony in the cheek “I will be waiting for you, Love you dad. 

“Love you, kiddo” those were Tony´s last words before he exits the room. 

Katheryn watches him leave, feeling a pit feeling in her stomach. It wasn´t the first time she had seen her father going to a trip. She just hope that he would be fine, like always.


	2. Getting him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing this story with me. Enjoy!

Later that day. 

Katheryn cleans the sweat of her forehead, she had spent the day resting a bit, since been in Malibu she considers it as a vacation. When she thought she had rest enough she had gone to the gym that her father had in the house and train a bit. She didn´t want Clint to make her do more training because of what she had miss while she was away. She took a bottle of water and drink of it while walking to the living room and was thinking on what movie should she put, when Pepper came to her. 

She looks nervous, which was weird if someone asked Katheryn. 

“Pepper, what´s wrong? Are you ok?” Katheryn asks, walking to the blond woman that looked so pale. 

“It´s your father...” Pepper begin saying and Katheryn felt like someone was taking her breath away “There was an accident when he was getting back, they don´t know where he is.” 

“This is impossible” Katheryn felt that she was about to start screaming in that moment. She even let Pepper to guide her to a couch that was near them “Jarvis can track his phone. Rhodney was with him. A person can´t just, disappear like that”. 

Pepper hug her and that surprisingly calm her a bit. Katheryn knew she couldn´t just get lost in her own fear. Of course, she wanted her father to be ok, but if she wants him back, she had to play her cards correctly. 

“Honey, they are searching for him” said Pepper after some moments of silence between both of them “Rhodney is leading the search.” 

“Good” she said standing up and pacing up a little bit in the room to release some energy. She knew exactly who could help her in that situation. “Please let me know everything about his search. I will help if it's necessary". 

Pepper looked at her uneasy, but after a while she agreed nodding her head “I am going to calm the press and everything around the company. Happy is here and ready for anything you need” She walk and take one of Katheryn hand´s in hers “and you know you just need to call me if you need me.” 

“Of course, do your work, I will be ok. And my father too” Katheryn hugs the other woman. She knew that if there was someone that was worried about Tony stark welfare was Pepper. 

Three months later... 

Katheryn opens the door of the Starbucks, she looks around and in the back of the very well and packed coffee shop, she finds who was she looking for? She had her doubts at first when she receives the message that they would be meeting her there, but then again. The place was so pack that it was logical to be hidden at plain sight. Without removing the black glasses, she was wearing, she walked to the table and sit down easily. 

“Director Fury” she greets the man with the eye patch “Do you have any news for me?” 

“I am afraid not” he answered and he saw the Katheryn squeeze the table tightly with her hands “Our spies had not her anything from Anthony Stark.” 

Katheryn frown “only the spies Fury?” she asked in disbelief “we both know S.H.I.E.L.D could have done a bit more than asking some spies if they have heard about my father in their secret jobs.” 

“Perhaps if we have your help...we could do some more” said Fury, even if the young woman was getting really mad, he still looks very calm at her. 

“You know very well I don´t want to be a spy” said Katheryn looking really furious at the moment “I appreciate all the training that you let Barton give me. But I don´t see how all the games, the lies and the secrets that this organization wants to hide is going to help the world” she said seriously “Maybe my grandfather did something great here, and I give you my word I will help you when you need me. But that´s it. “She thought she had finish but she was so desperate in that moment, she had spent three months waiting to hear something of her father. Her last hope was balancing in a very thin line, and Director Fury seems to be holding a knife to cut it “If you can´t save one life, how can I believe you can make more?” 

Fury stand up, letting her stay over there “I will recommend you to think without your emotions. We will be in contact Miss Stark” saying that he leaves the place without another word. 

Katheryn breathes deeply. She definitely didn´t want to hear anything of that. Maybe people didn´t understand her at all. But all she wanted in life was a bit if a normal life. Been a Stark was difficult, even with all the money she could inherit. And if she accepts Fury´s offer. She knew the last stray of hope of having a normal life would just end. It wasn´t emotions that were talking. It was just the life she dreams for her own. 

Seconds after Nick Fury had left, a cup was place in front of her. Katheryn lifts her head and suddenly smile, even if she hadn´t notice her eyes were watery in that moment. Clint Barton was right next to her disciple. 

“It´s tea, the way you like it” He said before she stands up and receive a hug from her. Barton squeezes her tightly “Nath sends her greetings”. 

Katheryn cleans her cheeks and smile to the man in front of her “thanks, I didn´t notice you where here.” 

“In other situations, I will punish you, always look at your surroundings” Clint said grinning. 

“Do you think I am still thinking only with my feelings?” the question was asked with fear. Katheryn respect Clint´s opinion, just as she respect her father´s, or maybe a little bit more. 

“Feelings or not, I think you are doing the right thing” Clint respond giving her a kiss in the front head “When your time comes, soldier, spy or whatever you want to be. I know you will be fantastic” Katheryn laughs and roll her eyes “see you soon, call me if you need me” 

Katheryn smile to her mentor. She took her tea and give a sip to it. When she lifts her head, she was alone. She decided to walk out of the coffee shop, she walks directly to the car where Happy was waiting for her. She gave him a coffee that had bought quickly and lean in the sit. 

“Let´s go to the meeting Happy, everyone would be waiting for me” she said looking at the window lost in her thoughts. 

“Yes Miss” said Happy and he drive silently for the rest of the ride. 

Katheryn was lost in thoughts. Leaving the previous experience with Fury out of her thoughts. She was starting to worry about what she had in front of her. She had a meeting with Pepper and Obadiah Stane about the future of Stark Industries. Deep down in her, she knew sometime she would have inherited some part of the company. But she wasn´t prepared to have all the decisions so quickly. 

She was still just a doctor, with basic knowledge about physics and mechanics from all the time she had spent with her father in his lab. But a business woman? She didn´t know if she had what it takes to hold a company in her own. The real thing was, that she wasn´t ready to accept her father wouldn´t be in her life anymore. And she had a feeling, other people did want to accept it. 

“Thanks, Happy” Katheryn got out of the car and walk slowly to the building. Happy was close to her and she appreciate all the company she could have in that moment. She hadn´t dress for the occasion, she just wearing jeans, a shirt and a jacket. She knew Pepper will have a said about it. And when she finally reaches the main offices of Stark Industries, she saw the blond purse her lips the moment she saw her. Thought Katheryn appreciate she didn´t said anything in front of the others. 

“It was about time” the tone in Obadiah Stane while he said those words make Katheryn want to punch him so hard in the face and hopefully break a couple of his teeth. The man was really annoying. 

“Hello Rhodney, sorry to make you wait” Katheryn said giving the man a warm smile, making it clear she was only apologizing to him. “Should we start?” 

“As we know, Obadiah has a mayor part of the company as an associate with Howard and after that with Tony” it was Pepper who start the meeting and was reading some documents that were handed to everyone “But as everyone can see, it was the main decision of both previous Stark to leave every detail of the company to Katheryn. “Katheryn holds a bit of breath with that, it was exactly what she was afraid of. When Pepper looks at her, she was giving her a reassuring look in her face “Rhodney is here to assist you in all the business that are related to the weapons that Stark Industries produce, but...it is your decision if you continue to have the association with Mr. Stane here. 

“There are lawyers waiting outside to make clear all the decisions you want to take right now” said Rhodney trying to sound calm at the moment. Mainly showing his support. 

“This is ridiculous!” screamed Obadiah smashing his fist in the table “she is just a kid, I have work for this company so much, there must be clear that I need to have a more pressing word with all the work that I have been giving this company”. 

“Mr. Stane, I haven´t said what I have decide about your current situation” Katheryn start looking at him deeply in the eyes. She wasn´t going to let him intimidate him “and showing me how angry you are wont help at all. So, I suggest you to calm down so we can discuss this properly. Or I will be the small teenage girl that you think I am and asked you to be escort out of my building.” 

Obadiah sit down silently, obviously she wasn´t looking very pleased with everything. Rhodney and Pepper had proud looks on their faces while they look at her. 

“Do you know what do you want to do?” asked Pepper after some moments. 

Katheryn look at Rhodney, “can we do one last search?” she asks, nearly imploring him “I give you all my word that if this search don’t give positive results, I will have a decision ready. As soon as you finish it”. 

“I will run it myself” said Rhodney standing up “I will keep in touch soon.” he said while getting out of the office. 

Katheryn stands up and walk out of the office with Pepper. They both talking about the next things that the young Stark should do while she was in the company. 

Obadiah Stane watch them leave. He grins looking at the young Stark, already thinking what he would do with her, since he thought Tony didn´t have a way to escape from that cave he had it on. 

\----------------------------------------.--------------------------------------------------- 

She prays to all the gods in heaven that had listen to her in the moment she had arrived in the airport and she saw the plane that was just landing. Katheryn stands nervously, waiting for her father to finally appear. She sighs when she finally sees him stand from the wheelchair and walk to them. 

“Dad” she greets him hugging him and actually inspecting him like if she was some momma bear that was taking care of him “Are you alright?” 

“As good as I can be, miss you Kath” Tony smile and let her daughter hug him in the side of her good arm “I see sore eyes, those are tears for you lost boss?” he asked to Pepper while he walks slowly with Katheryn by his side. 

“Tears of joy, I hate job hunting” said Pepper getting in the back sits of the car beside Tony. For the moment, Katheryn let them be together there, and she take the passenger sit beside Happy who was driving “Happy to the Hospital please.” 

“No” interject Tony before Happy could follow those others. “I have been in captivity for three months, there are two things I want. First an American cheeseburger and then...” 

“Dad, I am right here” interrupt Katheryn looking back to him and giving him a mortified look in her face. 

Tony rolled his eyes at her “not that silly, I want Pepper to called a Press meeting. Go on, burger first” he said and Happy start driving to the nearest Burger King while Peper made some phone calls to have everything ready for the press conference. “Kath, did you got that Audi that you wanted?” 

“Not without your permission and your company” answered Katheryn looking back smiling to her father “besides, I had more pressing matters at hand with you not been around.” 

“She was kicking asses in the office sir” said Happy grinning and looking at Tony in the rearview mirror. 

Tony lift one of his eyebrows, demanding some explanation from his daughter. 

“I will explain you later when we are home” said Katheryn getting ready to ask a big burger and a soda for herself. Truth been said, she hadn´t eat much in the last days, she had been only waiting for news. 

“And we are going to talk about that car” Said Tony making his daughter smile to him. 

They all order the food and then Happy drive them to Stark Industries, where reporters were already going crazy with the news of Tony Stark been back. Katheryn let all of the walk-in front of her while she sips the remainings of her soda. Especially since she didn´t want to have to deal with Obadiah again. 

She walks in the conference room exactly the moment when she saw Coulson Great Pepper. She dismisses him, giving him a proper date, Coulson was about to leave when he notices that Katheryn had been watching them closely. 

“So, now you guys are interested in him” she looks at Coulson closely, she wanted to try and be mad with the agent, but he had a big smile in his face. 

“You know how we operate and the way he got out.” Coulson leave the sentence without finish. 

“If I had something to report I will call Barton” said Katheryn not wanting to discuss either. After all, her father was back, and like people getting crazy by his new ideas for the company, she knew she had a lot on her plate with him. 

“Very well” said Coulson before leaving her. 

Katheryn sigh one more time. People around her were screaming and demanding attention from her father. And it wasn´t that she minds he was the only center of attention. In fact, she kind of love how all that attention made Obadiah look like a mad man. But it was in that moment that she remembers something about her life. She was alone, again in the shadows. And like always, she only wishes, that loneliness could end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter with Iron man and then we are going to move to the main part of the plot of this fic.   
> Are you liking it so far¡


	3. The iron man suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, enjoy the reading...

The sounds of beep, smashes and small explosions wake her up constantly. When Katheryn open her eyes for the third time and saw her phone, it was only two in the morning. Groaning, she sit in the bed and rub her eyes with her hands. That was the second night her father decided to break everything around his workshop. Which let her to think that something was really wrong. Over the years Tony Stark had develop a lot of weapons and missiles beneath their own home, but never had one of those had let her without sleeping for two nights in a row. But then again, her father hand´t been kidnapped before. 

Raising herself from the bed and putting on some tennis shoes, she walk out of her room wearing her pajama pants and a shirt. She yawn while she was walking down the stairs until she got to the security door of the shop. Nearly half asleep and only by bare memory, she type the code to get in. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she asked the minute Katheryn step inside the shop. Thought she frown instantly seen the mess around the place (that part was normal), but her father was no where to be seen “ammm...Dad?”

With a groan of pain, the voice of Tony was heard at the other side of the place between his cars “over here”. 

Katheryn quickly move to find her father lying on the floor, with a very interesting pair of boots in his feet. She hold a hand to him and help him up “ok, so I need an explanation now. Jarvis said this is top secret and now I am mad with him” she state pointing to the ceiling as if the AI would be there. 

“I deeply apologize once again Miss Stark” Jarvis voice answer to her in a very worried voice. 

Tony stand up with the help of his daughter a walk to the most nearby desk. It was a moment that actually let Katheryn time to watch what her father hand been up to. He had what it seem to iron boots. Both boots were connected with wires to the arc reactor in his chest. That same day, Katheryn had mock her father while she had seen Pepper run out of the house pretty much scared of touching Tony´s inner parts.

“Jarvis is right, I am trying to keep this as secret” Tony said while sitting in his chair and moving the holograms in his desk, that way, his daughter won´t be able to see anything. “You know I close all our weapons department because of how people were accessing to it.”

“Yes, but I am not the one giving the weapons to the criminals” she pointed out with both hands on her hips looking more menacingly to him. Probably the lack of sleep was giving her a more bitchy attitude, but that was obviously her dad´s fault. “And I am your daughter, not any normal member of Stark Industries”. Katheryn sight and lean over the table, “I am just worried about you Dad, you have an arc reactor in your chest, you are choosing to have this instead of a surgery like a normal person. And then you close up here with your own secrets” she pause slowly looking at Tony in the eyes “the regulator is not connected by the way, the cords are hanging on the back part of that thing. I am guessing that is the reason your crash in the ceiling and wake me up”: 

Tony look down to his feet, his daughter was actually right and that made him smile proudly of her, “You are right” and the moment he said those words, it was Katheryn turn to smile. He tap the screen over his computer so Katheryn could have a whole look at the suit blueprints that he was working on “I escape from that cave in a very rustic one of this, I was just thinking...it would be a good way to help and repair what we have done with our technology.”

“This...wow...this is really something” said Katheryn while looking closely at the blueprints “I want one of this ones, maybe you could make me a gauntlet or something more...elegant for a lady.”

“And why on earth would you want one of those?” Tony´s question was quick, he was frowning and looking intently at his daughter. 

“I have my secrets too” answered Katheryn smiling and moving to hug her father, she kiss his cheek and saw him relaxing once again “I think this would be one of the best inventions you have ever create. Do you want some help?”

“I think I will handle myself alone for now” Tony said looking at her while she move to be beside him. It was impressive for him how much Katheryn had grown. Even at her young age, she look like a strong and independent woman. That made Tony proud everyday, even if it was something he had not yet share with her. “How long are you staying in Malibu?”

Katheryn shrug “I was suppose to be here only for my birthday week, but then all of this happen and suddenly I was required in Stark Industries. So I don´t know” she let out a big yawn before continuing “I need knew plans now.”

“You know this is your home, you are welcome to stay. Just because you have spend the last year studying outside does not mean I want you out of here” the way Tony said it, make Katheryn think her father was really worried that she knew that. 

“Don´t worry, I know that” Katheryn smile and move to kiss her father´s cheek one more time “I am going to try and have some sleep, please don´t blow up anything else until tomorrow morning” Tony laugh with that “and call me if you need help, or I can build my own gauntlet thing.”

“If we are ever in a war, I will give you one of those” was the last thing Tony said to his daughter before she got out of the workshop. She even could imagine the smirk in his face while he said those things. In that moment, she was smiling, not knowing her father would need to keep that promise and make it come true a couple of years later. 

After that night, Katheryn had complete the roll of been her father´s assistant. It had mainly involved in him calling her because he wanted food or some coffee. Or when he forget to eat because he was to engross in his work, she would pick something from the kitchen for him. That had guarantee her a place when Tony´s suit would be ready for the first flight. She was excited about that. 

That afternoon, she was pouring her father a cup of coffee when she saw Pepper get in the kitchen with a brown box in her hands. 

“Ey honey, where is your father? I have been calling him and he is not answering me” Pepper said that really annoyed. 

“In the shop” answered Katheryn smiling to the other woman “I was about to take him some coffee.”

Pepper walk to her and grab Tony´s coffee cup “here, I will take it. You have been doing a lot with him lately” she put the cup on top of the box she was carrying and turn around to find her boss. 

Katheryn smile while the blond woman walk out of her kitchen. She was really hoping her father would finally notice Pepper´s feelings towards him and forget about all of his one night stands. 

With that idea in her mind, Katheryn took a soda from the refrigerator, with the other hand she grab her tablet and was thinking she could do a little bit of job hunting. She definitely didn´t want to spend all her days serving just coffee to her father. Even if she could actually afford doing nothing else to the rest of her life. She was having nice thoughts, until she walk into the living room and saw Obadiah Stane playing her piano. She had wish Pepper would have warm her about that before she had got there in the first place. 

But he had already seen her, now she couldn´t just walk away. Well maybe she could, he wasn´t exactly someone that she would care of what he thought of her. Katheryn was about to leave when she saw Pepper emerged from the bottom stairs that led to her father´s workshop. 

“He would be coming soon” Pepper said to Obadiah and she sat in one of the chairs to work in her computer. 

Curiosity made Katheryn take a seat and watch everything carefully. Pretending she was typing in her tablet “Mr. Stane” she said in a very dry tone. 

“Miss Stark, looking beautiful today” Obadiah give her a small that made shivers throw her spine. 

“I always do” she confirm sarcastically while taking a sip of her soda. 

“How´d it go?” Tony emerged from the stairs and into the living room, greeting Obadaiah at that moment. He stop looking at Katheryn for a moment and then he sat beside her in the couch, moving the box of pizza that was on the table “it went that bad, huh?”

“Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn´t mean it went bad” Obadaiah said without looking at any of them, he was still playing the piano. 

“Sure doesn´t.” Tony said sarcastically, he grab a bite of one of the pizza and groan when he bite it “Oh, boy. Kat do you want a bite?”

Katheryn look at the pizza and then to her father “No thanks” she eye Obadiah with a very hard look on her face “ probably it has poison.” 

Tony look at her curiously, he knew how sarcastically her daughter could be. But of course, Katheryn was his daughter. The interesting part was that she mostly reserve those sarcastic ideas to people that she really hate or when she was alone with him. And Tony didn´t remember the reason why Katheryn should dislike Obadiah. 

“It would have gone better if you were there.” Obadiah said ignoring the youngest Stark and focusing on Tony. He stop playing and walk to him, sitting beside him. 

“You told me to lay low, that´s what I´ve been doing” Tony said looking right at Obadiah “I lay low, and you take care of all..”

“This was a board of directors meeting.” Obadiah said like if that would actually cause some change in Tony´s opinion. Katheryn shook her head silently, she had gotten to a moment that she wasn´t even pretending that she was just sitting there to listen to everything. 

“This was a board directors meeting?” repeat Tony, clearly he could care any less of it. 

“The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress” Obadiah said and that really made Katheryn mad “They´re filing and injuction.”

“A what?” Tony said bewildered.

“They want to lock you out” Obadiah explain to him. 

Katheryn snort “And if he is lock down you would appear as a savior to the company no?” she couldn´t really stop herself by saying that to Obadiah, she really hate the man. 

Tony raised and eyebrow to her, the way Obadiah decide to ignore her was actually a way of answering to her question to “why should they do this, cause the stocks dipped 40 points?” Tony ask moving forward. 

“Fifity six and a Half” state Pepper. 

“We own the controlling interest in the company” Tony point to Katheryn and him while he said that. 

“Tony, the board has rights, too” Obadiah was trying to reason him once again “They are making the case that you and your new direction isn´t in the company´s best interest. 

“I´m been responsible!” exclaimed Tony he was clearly for Kathery getting more annoy with that conversation and was likely to be out of the room in no time soon “That´s the new direction for me, for the company.” He even look at Pepper while he add “I mean, me on the company´s behalf being responsible for the way that…this is great.” he said standing up ready to leave. 

“Oh, come on. Tony. Tony” Obadiah try to stop him standing up behind him. 

“I´ll be in the shop” Tony said clearly not wanting to be annoy any more. 

“Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen” Obadiah finally manage to stop him “I´m trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something”. He touch Tony´s arc reactor in his chest “Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs”. 

“Dad!” Katheryn stand up in that moment, she didn´t like that idea at all. 

Tony gave her a look and then he return his attention to Obadiah “No. No, absolutely not”. 

“It´ll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York!” Obadiah insisted. 

“This one stays with me” Tony said finally “That´s it, Obie. Forget it”. 

“All right well, this stays with me, then.” Obadiah took the box of pizza away from Tony, but it was like he had second thoughts and he add “Go on, here, you can have a piece. Take two”.

“Thank you” Tony grab the piece of pizza and give it a bite. 

“You mind if I come down there and see what you´re doing?” Obadiah asked and Katheryn rolled her eyes, of course, that was the pizza for.   
“Good night, Obie” Tony said seriously, then he turn his attention to his daughter “ Katheryn, remember that thing you wanted to see. Its happening right now, come with me.”

Katheryn was quickly up and jogging behind her father, she couldn´t erase the smile in her face when she pass Obadiah. She could actually behave like a little kid and stuck her tongue to him, but was really afraid her father left her behind so she just run with Tony to the workshop. 

Once they were both secure in Tony´s workshop, Tony quickly look at her curiously “What was that?” he ask pointing with a finger upstairs. 

“Oh come on, I don´t like Stane, no big secret. And you know I am right” she answered defensively “Because if you would. He would be standing here with us”. 

Tony agreed on that, and decided to continue with what he was about to do “I am doing a small test around here, and we will see how it does from there”. He went to the center of the shop, getting ready with all the robots around, getting the pieces of the suit on him. 

Katheryn sat in her father´s desk and look around for something to do while he start things around “Jarvis, we are going to need for you to check if there are any flight plans around here, we don´t want any crashes or accidents.” 

“Good idea, I´m working on it” Jarvis answered to her. 

Katheryn close her legs and look at her father working and giving instructions to the robots around the shop, and mainly to Jarvis who control it all around there. She saw with no much of a surprise when he rose from the ground levitating. And she even find it more exhilarating that he had flown around over the top of the cars. 

Thought she had to stop laughing when Tony flew over the desk she was just previously sitting and she had to dodge under the table. She rose once she had heard Tony was safely on the ground once again. She made her ponytail again and beside all the mess that was around. Everything was looking normal. 

“Yeah...I can fly” he declared to his daughter while he move to put the rest of the armor. 

“Jarvis is already uploaded to the suit” Katheryn said getting close to her father when he was all completely cover by the iron suit “Try don´t to scare to much people.”

“Where is the fun of that?” said Tony and he made a sign with his hand so she could move and give him some space. 

Katheryn move around back to the safety and the commodity of the desk, thought her eyes were still on the monitor Jarvis was playing for her so she could see all the fly his father was about to do. She shiver when he nearly miss the entrance of the garage, but smile when she saw him flying around with no problem. 

Suddenly, her phone in her pocket start ringing, she pick it up and answer without taking her eyes of the screen “Katheryn Stark speaking.”

“Hello Miss Stark, this is Phill Coulson” Katheryn heard the agent greet her at the other end of the line. 

“Hello Phill, what can I do for you?” Katheryn ask smiling, she could even imagine the face of the man, always smiling. 

“I was calling you to tell you that I am trying to get a hold of your father to speak about what new technology is he running” explain the agent over the line “I will try to make an appointment soon and I was thinking that you may be interested in scheduled it with you in there.”

Katheryn stop looking at the screen and frown to herself “Fury asked that I should be there?” she asked. 

“Not directly, but I was thinking this would be a good opportunity to clear things and also tell your father about your work for us” Phill explain calmly “what do you said?”

Katheryn was about to answer that having her father´s attention in that moment would be very difficult. When she saw that Jarvis had been disconnected to the suit completely “ammmm...listen Phill am in the middle of something right now” She said nervously “I will try and talk to him but I dont promise anything, I will give you a call as soon as I know something. Talk to you soon.” She hang up quickly before she scream to the AI “¡JARVIS!”

“Systems are back, your father is returning home Miss” Jarvis answered some minutes after that. 

Katheryn sight and sit in the chair holding her breath again. Thought she hadn´t been sitting too much when she saw her father fall from the ceiling of the house and land directly in his car.s 

“Dad?” Katheryn asked running, exactly the moment when dummy the robot fill him with the fire extinguisher. 

“Am fine” Tony answered laughing a bit, Katheryn move aside, letting all the machines take out the parts of the suit. 

Katheryn got closer to him, she quickly notice he had hurt his harm on the process of all the test “No you are not, you are hurt. I will bring something for that, sit please” she asked and run to the upper part of the house. Thankfully, there was no one else in the house by that time, so she could easily take an ice pack and bring it to her father. “Here put some cold in there” she try to hold it but Tony was busy giving Jarvis directions to even let her hold it for him. In the end, he grab some tape and tape it to his arm “shit Dad, you are the worst patient ever.”

“I pay for all those med school years so you can tell your patients that?” Tony finally said giving attention to her and not to Jarvis. 

“Don´t worry, I will find a job and practice my attention” Katheryn said leaning over the table exhausted. 

“Honey, are you invited to that thing?” Tony asked pointing to the TV. He had already asked Jarvis about it when Katheryn was trying to heal him. 

Katheryn look at the screen and then shrug “The benefit thing for the firefighters?” Tony nodded as an answer to her “yeah, Pepper asked me to go with her. But I thought it wasn´t the best idea, not for me anyways” she smile devilishly when a fabulous idea had got to her “Pepper is going. With this, beautiful dress she pick. She buy it as a present for her birthday” she made a small pause “technically, you bought it”. 

“I think I will go” he said standing up, Katheryn smile “You know, people will think I have that post traumatic thing.”

“Aha...” Katheryn agreed to him. Not believing much of it. 

“Don´t wait me up” Tony said getting out of the workshop. 

“I never do” Katheryn said to herself, she took her phone and send a text message to Coulson. Maybe she couldn´t talk to her father about that meeting, but he could casually find him there and do the work alone. 

Katheryn enter Stark Industries that afternoon, Coulson had sent her another message so they could meet in there. He had agree on an appointment with them at the party, thanks for the message she had gave to him some previous time before. She walk to the principal offices and found Phill Coulson sitting in the waiting room. 

“Hey Phill” she greet him smiling “They said in the entrance Pepper was here, you shouldn´t be waiting any more minutes. 

“I was about to think no one would greet me today” said Phill standing up to greet the younger woman. 

Katheryn sigh, she couldn´t said anything about her father been there, but at least she was and also Pepper too. She was about to said something when she saw Pepper walking down the stairs, looking very nervous. “Pepper...”

“Miss Potts have you forgotten about our meeting?” asked Coulson to the blond woman. 

“No of course not, come with me, Katheryn, you should come too” Pepper asked walking really quickly. Coulson follow her quickly. 

Katheryn remaind behind for a couple of minutes. That is when she saw Obadiah looking down at the from the top of the stairs and she knew that there was definitely something wrong. When she turn around ready to follow the other agent and Pepper, she could no longer see the other two, but she actually had a very tall man in front of her. 

“Excuse me” she said trying to pass by him, but the man didn´t let her move. Then at that moment, she felt someone grab her arm really hard. “Obadiah, are you trying to make a scene here?” she asked through gritted teeth. 

Obadiah smile behind her. “Me? Never. Did I told you how beautiful you look today?” he whisper in her heard, right before the moment Katheryn kick the man in front of her. She was about to kick Obadiah when he press a small device right behind her ear. Katheryn grown in pain, red veins where marking all over her face and she found she couldn´t move. “Now beautiful, lets go meet your father.”

The moment she felt unconscious, Obadiah push Katheryn into the other man arms. She was grab and lift easily while other workers of the Stark Industries stare at them in confusion. 

“Don´t worry, she is just not feeling well” Obadiah said fixing his clothes and smiling to everyone. He start walking away with his men. Maybe Katheryn was fall asleep in that moment, but soon, she would not be feeling very well. And of that, Obadiah was going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little cliffhanger here...yeah I promise a bit more action over this chapter, but I also thought that this was important to start the father/daughter relationshiop. So we will see what happens next. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story in english, I am so excited to know if you like it or not...hope you enjoy


End file.
